October 23, 2014 NXT results
The October 23, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 25, 2014. Summary The WWE Universe was left buzzing after another action-packed episode of NXT. Though he gave up plenty of size and strength, Adrian Neville set out to defend NXT and his championship against the invading Titus O’Neil. In Divas action, Bayley tried to teach Sasha Banks a lesson in respect, only to be betrayed by a friend. Konnor & Viktor have been on a rampage since losing the NXT Tag Team Titles, including vicious attacks on Hideo Itami and his mentor Funaki. Jason Jordan & Tye Dillinger barely got a chance to mount an offense against their monstrous foes. The Ascension bulldozed them, hitting the Fall of Man on Dillinger to pick up the victory. After the bout, Itami rushed to the ring to fight The Ascension. However, the two-on-one advantage was against him once again, and the Japanese sensation soon fell victim to the Fall of Man. Trying to rebound after two devastating losses to Baron Corbin, CJ Parker came out of the gates aggressive against Tyler Breeze, taking control early on. Breeze recovered and fought back, even as Mojo Rawley made his way to ringside. The Hype Man, clutching the shoulder injured by Prince Pretty, did not take his eyes off Breeze as the vain Superstar picked up the victory with the Beauty Shot. Aiden English & Simon Gotch displayed a much more dastardly side this week on NXT. The Vaudevillains wasted no time in picking Blake & Murphy apart. Their new attitude led to victory, as Gotch & English finished Blake off with a devastating move called the Gentlemen's Congress. Bayley was out for retribution after Sasha Banks attacked her several weeks ago. The Boss wasn't quite ready for what her usually happy-go-lucky foe unleashed on her after the bell, as Bayley took her down to the mat and slammed her head into the canvas. Bayley was in control of the bout until Sasha caught her with a boot straight to the face. The Boss mocked Bayley as she slapped her and locked in vicious submission holds. Bayley showed great spirit in battling back, but Sasha was able to counter a suplex into the Bank Statement and force Bayley to tap out. The Boss continued her assault after the match, until Becky Lynch rushed to Bayley's aid. The happy-go-lucky Diva thought she was safe with her friend by her side, until Becky clotheslined her from behind and left the arena side-by-side with Sasha! Adrian Neville faced one of his biggest challenges to date in the form of Titus O’Neil. The size difference between the NXT Champion and challenger was extremely noticeable, as Titus had a major advantage in height, weight and power. O’Neil eventually caught the lightning-fast Neville, perched him on the top rope and shoved him hard to the arena floor. The powerful challenger then imposed his will on the champion, squeezing the breath out of him with a huge bear hug. Somehow, Neville found the will to fight back, landing a kick to the jaw that knocked O’Neil into perfect position for the Red Arrow, ensuring Neville would retain his championship. The NXT Champion did not get much time to bask in his victory, as Sami Zayn confronted Neville on the ramp, challenging his friend to a title match. Neville accepted, but got one last dig in on his pal, reminding Zayn that everyone knows he can't “win the big one.” Results ; ; *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger (2:30) *Tyler Breeze defeated CJ Parker (2:50) *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy (4:20) *Sasha Banks defeated Bayley (5:10) *Adrian Neville © defeated Titus O’Neil to retain the NXT Championship (8:00) Image Gallery NXT_246_Photo_01.jpg NXT_246_Photo_02.jpg NXT_246_Photo_03.jpg NXT_246_Photo_04.jpg NXT_246_Photo_05.jpg NXT_246_Photo_06.jpg NXT_246_Photo_07.jpg NXT_246_Photo_08.jpg NXT_246_Photo_09.jpg NXT_246_Photo_10.jpg NXT_246_Photo_11.jpg NXT_246_Photo_12.jpg NXT_246_Photo_13.jpg NXT_246_Photo_14.jpg NXT_246_Photo_15.jpg NXT_246_Photo_16.jpg NXT_246_Photo_17.jpg NXT_246_Photo_18.jpg NXT_246_Photo_19.jpg NXT_246_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #120 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #246 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events